1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-dimensional planter for growing plants in a vertically-disposed cultivation body. More particularly, the invention is directed to a frame for supporting a vertically-disposed cultivation body, including a reservoir for fluids such as water and a means for metering the transmission of fluids to the cultivation body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently it has become popular to cultivate plants as a part of interior design or as part of environmental improvement programs. Using plants for decoration purposes has required novel means of displaying the plants. Traditionally, plants have been grown in horizontally-disposed cultivation material, the plants growing out of the flat surface of the cultivation material. This means of growing plants requires a significant amount of space and is limited in the decorative effects that may be achieved.
Because of today's modern homes which have limited space and small yards, it is necessary to take advantage of other previously unused space such as walls, poles and fences as places in which plants may be grown. By providing a means for growing plants in such previously unused space, people having small homes and yards may have numerous plants for decoration purposes or to grow vegetables. Furthermore, by providing a means to grow plants in a vertical manner, unusual and novel interior design or unique exterior landscaping in small yards may be achieved.
An additional problem encountered by people in urban settings is obtaining soil in which plants may be properly cultivated. It is possible to grow plants in artificial cultivation material such as a foamed plastic material in combination with soil and other nutrients. A cultivation body made of urethane, for example, is lightweight and provides good ventilation to the roots of plants. However, if vertically disposed, it has disadvantages in that it does not retain moisture and it is difficult to apply fertilizers uniformly.
Additionally, vertically-disposed cultivation material will not hold its shape without proper support. Many known forms of support for vertically-disposed cultivation material have been unsightly and detract from the decoration effect intended. The use of soil overcomes the disadvantage of water retention. However, it is significantly heavier than the artificial cultivation material, and it, too, needs external support if it is vertically disposed.
Accordingly, it is the purpose of the invention to provide a decorative, three-dimensional planter which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. It is the object of this invention to provide a frame for supporting the vertically-disposed mixture of soil and artificial cultivation material which includes a reservoir for liquids, such as water and fertilizer, and a means for metering the transmission of the liquid to the cultivation body and providing a uniform distribution of the liquid throughout the cultivation body.